


Desperate Dealings

by miitgaanar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drow AU, Drow!Decepticons AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miitgaanar/pseuds/miitgaanar
Summary: The Underdark is a merciless and unforgiving place.  Unearthly nightmares dwell within the darkness, dragging their unsuspecting victims to a gruesome and violent end, their pleas for mercy echoing unheeded into the abyss.But Melody, a young human woman with a penchant for thievery, survived its horrors—only to find herself in the hands of a fearsome Drow raiding party as their prisoner.  Her survival intrigued them, and now they prepare to present her to their Dark Queen, a cruel goddess who would likely sooner see her blood stain the black stones of her home than let her speak.All seems lost, but perhaps there is more she can offer them than a single surface dwelling sacrifice.





	Desperate Dealings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bossladyharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossladyharley/gifts).



> Another little thing for my beloved friend bossladyharley.

“ _Well, then, Starscream, if you are so sure of the Spider Queen’s wishes, you may be the one to present our new pet to her._ ”

It was the only thing that had haunted her every waking moment since she had been brought into this hellish subterranean city.  Melody had seen many horrors since she had ventured into the bowels of the Underdark—Mind Flayers devouring the brains of their helpless victims, captives far less fortunate than herself strung up for the entertainment of her sadistic hosts, blood feuds carried out for all to see in the middle of the throne room, their lord presiding over the death match as if it were a card game at a local tavern—but it was those words, said with all of the malice and sick pleasure of a man fully aware of the repercussions that would follow, that kept her awake in her cell, dreading the moment she was fetched for this inevitable meeting with their dark goddess.

Perhaps that’s why, when Starscream forced her to her knees before that familiar, obsidian throne, she did not bother to resist, her limbs strangely numb as she kept her gaze on the dark, stone floor before her, hardly daring to lift her head to meet those deep crimson eyes that watched her so very intently.

“You’re so curiously silent now,” the thunderous voice of Lord Megatron broke the hollow, eerie silence, his Second flinching where he knelt at her side.  “And here I thought you would be only too eager to bargain for your life before we present you to our Dark Queen.”

Starscream stiffened to her right, apparently just as terrified as she was for whatever this meeting may entail.  “Lord Megatron, I mean no disrespect, but—”

“ _Silence_ ,” Megatron snarled, cutting off his Second without hesitation, cowing the Drow at her side with ease.  “Your pleas for mercy are as familiar to me as the winding corridors of my keep.”  She didn’t have to look up to know he was grinning, his blood-red stare settling on her once again.  “I have yet to hear such sweet utterings from our newfound pet.”

Melody clenched her jaw, her teeth aching with the pressure as she dared to lift her head, her bright blue eyes instantly meeting the sinister, unearthly glow of her captor’s gaze.  The faint, violet glow of the faerie fire did little to illuminate the Drow lord beyond a vague silhouette, the sharp angle of his jaw the only discernible detail in the dim.

And yet that did nothing to smother the simmering rage sparking to life in her gut, that vile grin fanning the flames that she had thought sputtered and died in her cell beneath the keep.

“If you wanted to hear someone beg,  _my lord_ ,” she ground out, “you may want to make sure your next raiding party snatches you a dog or two.”

“You ungrateful wretch!” Starscream’s panicked, shrill voice pierced the air like a banshee’s shriek, grabbing a fistful of her hair before wrenching her head back, exposing the sensitive, vulnerable flesh of her throat.

But he grew still as Megatron pushed himself to his feet, his hulking form casting a near imperceptible shadow over the Second’s slighter frame.

“Now, now, Starscream.”  Megatron strode forward, the onyx blade at his side clanking loudly against the ebony armor adorning him.  “The surface dweller seems to have found her tongue.  I would be remiss to not hear what could very well be her final words amongst the living.”

Melody stiffened as the Drow lord drew nearer, his black armor seeming to devour what little light flickered in his receiving chamber.  She was only vaguely aware of Starscream’s grip vanishing from the back of her head, the lingering pain just enough to keep her focused, to keep her panicked heart from plummeting to the bowels of her stomach as Megatron came to a stop just before her kneeling form—and drew his blade.

She swallowed hard against her too dry throat, her tongue feeling like sandpaper against the roof of her mouth.

“Now, then,  _human_ ,” the Drow lord purred, his voice deceptively sensual as he brought the tip of his blade up to rest beneath her chin, ensuring her gaze did not leave his own.  “I believe you were saying something about begging?”

“I thought I was to meet your goddess soon, my lord.”  Melody cautiously wet her lips, unable to resist chancing a glance or two down at the blade, the steel itself somehow just as black as the walls that surrounded them.  “Can’t do that without a head, I’m afraid.”

He chuckled, a dark, carnal sound that left her feeling frighteningly cold.  “A head, no.  But your tongue?”  He lifted the blade slightly so its sharpened edge rested at the corner of her mouth, only just barely touching the soft, sensitive flesh.  “We have presented more than one mute to her, surface dweller.  She was more than pleased with them.  They scream just as well in the end.”

Melody swallowed again, hardly daring to move, to  _breath_.  Somewhere to her right, she could just barely make out Starscream, his bright, red eyes wide with hardly suppressed panic.  She still wasn’t sure what he hoped to get from her, what use she could possibly have to the Second, but whatever it was, it left him deathly afraid of her seemingly impending doom.

That thought alone was enough to make her dangerously curious.

“They may scream just fine,” Melody said, her voice somehow remaining steady and sure despite the sword resting at the edge of her mouth, “but without a tongue, how can I possibly tell her of all of the riches that await her on the surface?  Surely she’d find great use in an opportunity to bring the surface elves to their knees?”

A tense moment passed, and for the briefest heartbeat, she thought the Drow lord would throw caution to the wind and sever her head from her body after all, but then his rumbling laughter reached her ears once more, and his fanged smile pierced the dim as he lowered his blade.  “Well, well, surface dweller, it seems you have found yet another way to prolong your pitiful life.”


End file.
